Terrible Things (Songfic)
((Hello everybody! It's Jclay251 here. :) This is a songfic about two of my many warriors/warrior cat characters, Dapplefur and Thrushscar! The song is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Enjoy! :D)) Thushscar sat by the fresh-kill pile, which was close to the nursery. His heart ached as he thought of Dapplefur. Life wasn't the same without her. Suddenly, Stonekit, the kit he had rescued, popped out of no where and cheerfully smiled. He pounced after Thrushscar, who sat there, watching the gray tabby tom kitten. "Can you tell me story?" Stonekit squeaked. Thornscar looked down at the kit sadly. "Of course." Thrushscar sighed. "You see, one day..." By the time I was your age, I'd give anything Thrushscar sat by the river, his young sleek pelt glistening in the sunlight. He wanted to have a mate, kits...everything. He puffed dreamily. To fall in love truly, was all I could think He wanted to love a she-cat with pure love. Thrushscar purred and sunk his claws into the dirt before standing up. He could hear paws scurrying across leaves quietly. He perked his ears and stood up. He padded away from the river. That's when he saw her. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen Thrushscar's eyes brightened. A tortoishell was hunting a pesky mouse. She had a sleek, beautiful pelt and brilliant green eyes. Automaticly, Thrushscar's mouth dropped in awe. This she-cat was amazing. Her expression and everything. Amazing was an understatement. She was absoulutely, positevely, amazing and the most beautiful she-cat in the world. She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? Dapplefur pounced at the mouse and caught it in her claws. She gave it a quick bite. She looked up and her brilliant, cheerful but determined green eyes locked into into Thrushscar's. Dapplefur took a step forwards. I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. "Hey." Dapplefur meowed, knocking Thrushscar out of his daze. But they kept staring. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." "I know, I know." Dapplefur sighed. But then she blushed immediately and stared back into Thrushscar's eyes. "I really shouldn't say this, but..." She smiled. "...I really, really believe that your in love with me." Now son, I'm only telling you this... Because life, can do terrible things "Now, son, Stonekit," Thrushscar mumbled. "Because life can do terrible things." Stonekit blinked. Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink "And then, Sandpaw was like, 'You...you foxpooing-badger-roarin-mouse-thorning-hater!'" Thrushscar and Dapplefur started to laugh. And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything Dapplefur and Thrushscar lay beside eachother, fur pressing up against eachother. It was nighttime and they loved staring at the beautiful stars. Too young to notice, and too dumb to care Thrushscar smiled and nuzzled Dapplefur. Love was a story, that couldn't compare Dapplefur blushed and licked Thrushscar on the cheek. I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? Thrushcar blushed madly. "Dapplefur...I need to tell you something." I made you a present with paper and string. "Yeah?" Dapplefur asked, her green eyes shining with love. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. "Do you promise not to get mad?" Dapplefur blinked, before smiling. "Of course." She promised. "You know that I love you, will you marry me?" "Dapplefur..." Keep it short and simple. Thrushscar thought. "Dapplefur...I love you. Will you be my mate?" Dapplefur blinked. She sighed. "Oh...Thrushscar, Thrushscar..." She sniffed. Thrushscar froze. "W-What?" "I love you too!" They both purred. Now son, I'm only telling you this... Because life, can do terrible things You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray That God, shows you differently She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." ... Slow, so slow I fell to the ground, on my knees So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now son, I'm only telling you this... ...Because life, can do terrible things